JDHGTU- Tenchi in Love 3: The Search for Sakuya
by JDHGamer
Summary: This story takes place in a somewhat different universe from the normal one. In this story Tenchi searches for the lost soul of Sakuya, but runs into a little trouble in the attempt. Rated PG-13 for mild language and some mild adult themes. COMPLETE!
1. Tenchi's Quest

JDHGamer's Tenchi Universe- Set in Post Season Three  
  
Written by Justin D. Hurkman  
  
Hello and welcome to this story. Before we begin, a word from the author:  
  
JDHGamer: Well, I have discovered several things about Sakuya; amongst them that she is a shadow of Yugi, the villainess, and that she disappears at the end because of that. Also, after writing this story, which takes that into account instead of going against that, I discovered that Yugi wasn't killed. She simply went to sleep or something until she would be older and more responsible (and she would look and maybe act like Sakuya at that point, but I'm impatient, and at least this gives me something to make a difference of in MY universe).  
  
Also, I had pretty much finished hand-writing the story (which ended up being 32 pages, at least in my handwriting size), and I had it pretty much perfect, and I feel it's much better than "Mayuka's Return", which I felt may have been rushed due to my limited computer time.  
  
Anyway, this is a wonderful story, and I should note the differences in the backs story specifically:  
  
#1: Yugi is much more evil, and had to be actually defeated, no sleeping until she got older.  
  
#2: Sakuya and Yugi, although they are intertwined as a person and her shadow, the shadow itself has a separate soul, but the shadow is simply that, a soul, perhaps represented by Yugi's powers (and it's magic overall, she's a kind of magical character, so she has a magical shadow that has a soul that in some ways contradicts her own personality, a true mirrored version, perhaps). In any case, they are separate souls, which is a key thing in this story.  
  
#3: Any other things I haven't noticed yet while reading the subtitle script I've downloaded, because so far, I've just kinda skimmed through the last episode.  
  
Also, outside of the Tenchi in Tokyo differences, Mayuka is alive (as she was actually revived in the movie she appeared in, but strangely enough never appeared again in any Tenchi Muyo things, and in the end credits of the movie, she was a baby, but I changed her to a 16-year-old [although mainly in appearance]), which is something that if you've been following the JDHGamer universe since it's start not too long before the time I'm writing this, you should already know.  
  
And know, JDHGamer is proud to present his first epic story set in his personal Tenchi Universe (also his first fan fiction in .doc format)!  
  
1.1.1 Chapter 1  
  
It was raining that day, the day after we defeated Yugi. And the day after my one true love disappeared, maybe forever.  
  
But deep inside my heart, I knew she was still out there, somewhere. All I needed to do was find out where…  
  
2 Tenchi Muyo in Love III  
  
2.1 The Search for Sakuya  
  
The storm showed no signs of stopping, nor did Tenchi show any signs that he'd be leaving his room anytime soon. His door was locked and no one could get in, and Ryoko, the only one who COULD get in, was promptly kicked out seven times before she gave up trying.  
  
Mayuka had posted herself right in front of Tenchi's door, and would not leave. She slept, and even ate there just waiting for her "Daddy" to come out. It had already been a week since it happened, and Tenchi only allowed Sasami in to get him his food, and a couple of times Washu came to talk to him about something, although no one knew what, except for Mayuka, who had been ease-dropping in on their conversation, but kept her lips sealed, not wanting to further invade her father's privacy.  
  
All was quiet in the Masaki household, except for the gentle rainfall outside, and the occasional roar of thunder. It had been raining all that week, and it was quite a surprise it hadn't yet started a flood.  
  
It was from her post at Tenchi's door that Mayuka one again saw Washu knock on Tenchi's door, identify herself, then be allowed entrance. Mayuka ease-dropped once again through the not-very-sound-proof wall.  
  
"Well, any luck?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Well, I have good news and bad news," Washu replied.  
  
"Could you give me the bad news first so the good news will soften the blow?"  
  
"'Fraid not, there's a certain order with what I have to tell you."  
  
"Alright, just go ahead and tell me then."  
  
"Well, the good news is, I've found her, she's in a 'void universe' as far as I can tell, and it appears to just be her soul, but I can get you there."  
  
"Let me guess…the bad news is there's a slight chance this may not be her, and the entire process of getting there is somewhat dangerous, and even if you DO get me there, there's no guarantee you can get me back, right?"  
  
"Um…yeah. How'd you figure that out?"  
  
"Just the way these things usually go."  
  
"So, are you going to do it or not?"  
  
"Of course I will, I'll do anything I have to do to find her, to find Sakuya."  
  
"I'd suggest you go tell everyone first, you don't want to go do something dangerous while leaving them uninformed."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so…"  
  
So, they opened the door, and Tenchi saw his daughter with her ear against the wall, then trying to act all innocent like she hadn't done anything.  
  
"Hi Daddy, have you finally decided to come out of your room?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, come with me to the living room, I have an announcement to make…although perhaps you already know all about it…" Tenchi replied.  
  
Mayuka blushed slightly, then followed Washu and Tenchi to the living room.  
  
"Everyone, I'm going to be away for awhile, searching for Sakuya." Tenchi announced.  
  
"But didn't she disappear when we defeated Yugi, wasn't she just her shadow?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Yes, but even her Shadow has a soul, a soul that ended up in a void universe, like most souls do." Washu replied, "Although it's a bit theoretical, it appears to be true, I have found many such 'voids' containing souls in my scans of the megaverse."  
  
"Why even bother? She's just an evil temptress trying to steal my Tenchi, or rather she WAS. And she's much better off as a WAS. And Tenchi, you'd be better off as well!" Ryoko said, anger and jealousy all too apparent in her voice and in the flames inside her eyes.  
  
"Ryoko!" Ayeka said, "Tenchi isn't yours! And he isn't mine either. I've learned to except this, and you should as well. We've got to let go and allow him to make his own decisions."  
  
"Even decisions we know are WRONG!"  
  
"Who are we to dictate what is right or wrong for Tenchi?"  
  
"Ahhhhhh!!! Alright…do whatever you want, Tenchi…" Ryoko said as she finally gave up.  
  
"Thank you Ayeka, for always understanding and supporting me…well, almost always…but anyway…I also thank you, Ryoko, for always at least trying to be there in my times of need, although you can get annoying some times, but Ayeka can too, no offense. Sasami, I also thank you, for one thing, for being such a good cook, and for adding fun and cheerfulness to each of our days. Mayuka, at first I wasn't so sure about this whole 'father' thing, but in the end, it turned out to be a really good thing. You've always been there for me, and me for you. And you've also brought much joy to my life, as all of you have. Mihoshe and Kiyone, well, Mihoshe, you have provided a lot of good laughs for us, even if you don't get your own 'jokes', and Kiyone, I thank you for preventing Mihoshe from blowing up the house. Ha ha." Tenchi said, providing a bit of a farewell speech, "And of course, there's Washu: you've always been handy to have around. And without you, I probably wouldn't be standing here right now. You've gotten me, and us all out of quite a few tight spots. You are all like a family to me, although only about three of you are actually related to me. And I hope that if I do find Sakuya and get her out, that you will treat her and respect her as a part of our family, because I love her quite a lot, and I love you all as well, although not in the same way as Sakuya, it is love nonetheless. I'm about to embark on a journey, and I'm not sure if I'll be able to return. But with Washu's genius, I'm sure she'll find a way, even if something screws up."  
  
"Just leave it to me. Ha ha!" Washu exclaimed.  
  
"Anyway, that's all I believe I have to say, I hope to see all of you soon. And please, don't worry too much, I hate that." Tenchi started to leave.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Yes, Mayuka?"  
  
"How long will you be gone?"  
  
"I'm not sure…"  
  
"Can you promise you'll come back to me?"  
  
"For you, I promise."  
  
"Aren't you forgetting…" Washu said, before Tenchi put his hand over her mouth.  
  
"I'll come back to you, I promise." Tenchi said, then he and Washu left for the lab, and Mayuka watched both of them, particularly her father, as they walked away, heading towards the lab.  
  
To be continued in the next Chapter.  
  
JDHGamer: Well, I hope you've enjoyed this first chapter, I put a lot of work into it, as I have with the entire story. And I'll have the next chapter soon, as I have all of this written already, and I'm just adding these chapters as I get them typed up. Until next time, farewell. 


	2. Into the Void

JDHGamer: Hello and welcome to the second chapter. Well, a review is in. And well, I always like to comment on reviews, because I kinda like to argue. lol  
  
Anyway, it pointed out that the story went into the main part too quickly, you may also discover that the ending doesn't come very quickly either. lol  
  
And the "giant paragraph" somewhere in the middle, probably my "speech", it's not a spelling error, really. It's just a very long thing that Tenchi says, I MIGHT make a revision where his speech is split into two paragraphs. As far as going straight into the thick of things…well, just give me ONE way I can add something to it, and I might do it, but as far as my reason for doing it, well…the main thing is that if I wanted to make the story longer, I'd describe the one depressing week in explicit detail, making the reader incredibly depressed as well, and possibly making them not want to read the story because it's so darn depressing. lol  
  
Anyway, that's it for now…so just enjoy the second chapter…  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Down in Washu's lab, Tenchi had all sorts of things attached to his head.  
  
"What is all of this for, anyway?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Well, we have to transport you there mentally rather than physically, considering both that this universe was made for souls specifically, and that I'll have to pull out Sakuya mentally as well, so I might as well have you both exiting the same way, rather than having to use two ways at once, which would be very difficult. Also, it allows me to track you better." Washu replied.  
  
"There isn't any chance this thing will fry my brain, is there?"  
  
"Well, there's always a small margin of error. But unless something goes wrong with the system, which is incredibly unlikely, it should be perfectly safe. It worked in the simulations I ran, anyway."  
  
"Well, that's kinda reassuring." Tenchi replied, not sounding at all assured.  
  
"Just relax, Tenchi, everything will be fine." Washu said, using the controls to transfer Tenchi's mind into the void universe.  
  
The world around Tenchi blurred and faded to black, suddenly, he was sent through a roller coaster ride, universes contained in spheres zooming past. He caught glimpses of various possibilities, different courses his life may have taken. As he began to speed up, they all became a blur, and eventually he came to a stop, and a stop was all it was, it appeared that inertia was not a factor, because he was just standing in place, or at least it seemed, the whole time as things flew past him. The blur of universes began to clear and he realized that the blur was no longer that of the universes, but that of wherever he had ended up, which turned out to be his apartment in Tokyo, at least that's what the place looked like.  
  
"Washu, is this the place?" Tenchi asked.  
  
Out of his watch popped a hologram of Washu, "Yeah, it certainly is!" She replied.  
  
"This doesn't exactly look like a void, Washu."  
  
"Well, as I said before it contains Sakuya's soul, so it seems that she created this out of her memories. It almost guarantee's she's here. Either her, or someone else who's seen your apartment."  
  
"I'm sure it's her, I KNOW it's her! She's here, somewhere, I can feel it…"  
  
Meanwhile, it was a brand new day at the Masaki Residence…  
  
"Well, at least it stopped raining…" Sasami said, trying to cheer at least SOMEONE up, but even she herself was hopelessly worried about Tenchi, it had already been three days.  
  
"However, Mihoshi could always be counted on to be clueless about everything, "Well, Tenchi's been in many dangerous situations before, he'll probably get out of this one too!" Well, maybe not this time, because  
  
"She has a point, for once." Kiyone said.  
  
"Yes, but he's never been in one of those situations without us to help him. What if he needs us?!" Ayeka said.  
  
"Have faith, my grandson's spirit is strong, and I'm certain he'll prevail." Grandpa said.  
  
"Yeah, he doesn't need us, he never did…" Ryoko said.  
  
"Wasn't it Tenchi he said that he'd probably not be alive if not for us?" Ayeka commented.  
  
"Oh, he was just saying that to make us feel better."  
  
"Think about all the times when he needed help, when Kain almost killed his mother, when Haruna took him into her fantasy world. If it weren't for us, he wouldn't be here, he may not have even been born."  
  
"Yeah, we've done lots of things that saved Tenchi's life." Sasami said.  
  
"Meow!" Ryo-Ohki agreed.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right…"  
  
"Mayuka, are you okay?" Sasami asked.  
  
"Yeah…I just miss him…"  
  
"We all do. But he'll be back, I'm sure."  
  
"Yeah, he promised…"  
  
To be continued in Chapter 3  
  
JDHGamer: Once again, the chapter is a little bit short, but I may be doing the third chapter today, so you'll be able to read it soon. ;) 


	3. Lost and Found

JDHGamer: Hello once again, and welcome to my third chapter, this may be even shorter a section of the story than normal because I only have 15 minutes to type it before I have to get off. So here it is.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Sakuya?!" Tenchi shouted. He could feel her presence here, but it seemed to come from everywhere. How was that possib-  
  
"Oh my gawd!" Tenchi said, "I think I'm inside her soul!"  
  
"So that explains the setting! You're inside her memories!" Washu said.  
  
"But how do I talk to her?"  
  
"Beats me, I think her persona should be in there, somewhere…you just need to look for it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work on that new body."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I'll contact you later, bye!" And with that, the hologram faded.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll go look for her persona, whatever that's supposed to be…"  
  
So he began to search his "apartment" for Sakuya.  
  
"Sakuya? Sakuya? Sakuya?" Tenchi repeated as he walked around.  
  
Finally a voice replied: "Tenchi?", it was coming from his bedroom, Tenchi ran to it.  
  
"Sakuya?" Tenchi said as he walked in, and once he saw her, he said it again in exclamation, "Sakuya!"  
  
"Tenchi!" Sakuya replied, leaping straight into Tenchi's arms.  
  
"How'd you get here?" She asked.  
  
"It's a long story…well, not that long…and we have lots of time, I think."  
  
Meanwhile, in Washu's lab…  
  
"There we go, the exact genetic sequence to replicate Sakuya! I'm not called the greatest scientific mind in the universe for nothing!" Washu exclaimed to herself.  
  
A beeping noise from a nearby console attracted her attention. "What the? There's someone else in there! How is that possible?"  
  
As he finished telling the story, his watch began to beep.  
  
"Oh, it's Washu." He turned it on and Washu appeared.  
  
"Oh, cool!" Sakuya said.  
  
"Ah, I see you've found Sakuya. By chance have you seen anyone else hanging around here?" Washu asked.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Well, it may be a sensor glitch, but I've detected a third soul in this dimension. And I'm not sure who or what it is, except it's generating a great amount of negative spiritual energy."  
  
Tenchi's expression changed very suddenly.  
  
"Yugi…"  
  
"She's in the void! I thought there was only one soul per void."  
  
"Well, Sakuya is Yugi's 'shadow', so maybe the connection somehow brought both of them to the same void."  
  
"Oh my gawd! Do you think she'll be a problem?"  
  
"I'm not sure…but I'll go look. I'll contact you later." Tenchi said, turning off the hologram, "Sakuya, you stay here."  
  
"Okay."  
  
To be continued in Chapter 4  
  
JDHGamer: Well, I'm out of time, the next chapter will come out tomorrow, then I'll have the weekend to wrap it up. So until then, I hope you've enjoyed the first three chapters. 


	4. Trouble Stirs

JDHGamer: Here is the next Chapter, and I'd like to say to Dee-Chan, my one reviewer, that yes, the Character's WILL be more involved later on in the story, although not in the actual battle itself, they'll help out a little. ;)  
  
Also, well…Sakuya is not exactly a fighting character, and Tenchi is a bit protective (wouldn't you be too if you came in with the purpose of saving someone?).  
  
And as far as why didn't the other characters go into the universe? Well, Tenchi wanted to go in alone, because this was a personal matter.  
  
Now on the subject of description…well, I try to be as descriptive as possible, mostly when I have a "visual effect", such as when Tenchi enters the universe. I describe what really needs describing, really. The idea is he saw various possibilities in little bubbles, now I could have been specific and have said what each of them contained, but I like to leave gaps such as these for the reader to fill in. Then the blur which "focuses" into the universe, if you have an imagination, it's kinda cool. And the inertia thing. Well, that's one of the moments I have a vision of what it looks like in my head, and I feel the need to describe it. Also, a lot of the characters and settings are very familiar if you know enough about the show.  
  
Anyway, enough with my explaining everything, on with the story now:  
  
Chapter 4  
  
In the middle of the night, Mayuka suddenly woke up screaming:  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
It turns out that Ayeka was the only person not entirely deep asleep, because she was the only one to be woken up.  
  
"What is it, Mayuka?" Ayeka said tiredly.  
  
"I had a dream that Daddy got hurt. But I don't think it was just a dream. I think maybe it really happened, or will happen soon."  
  
Washu happened to enter the room at that moment, turning on the lights, which was the only thing that could actually wake everyone up.  
  
"Did this dream happen to involve Yugi?" Washu asked as everyone was just getting up.  
  
"I couldn't tell?"  
  
"Huh? What's going on now?" Ryoko asked, grumpy as she always is after being woken up in the middle of the night.  
  
"Just a hunch that Tenchi has…it appears there's someone else in that void, and he thinks it's Yugi, and there's a good probably that it is."  
  
"How is this possible?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"Sakuya is Yugi's shadow, it seems they tend to follow each other everywhere, even after life?"  
  
"Does this mean…"  
  
"That Sakuya will disappear again if Tenchi somehow manages to defeat Yugi? No. There souls are bound until one is destroyed, then the worst you have to worry about it some metaphysical rubber band hitting her, which probably wont happen, anyway."  
  
"How can a soul be destroyed, anyway?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Well, as always seems to be the case, Jurai energy is needed to counter Yugi's negative energy. It's like combining matter and antimatter, they cancel each other out. The problem is finding some…which is resolved because I've created software that is capable of locating all sources of Jurai energy on Earth. And I've found quite a few more than I thought actually existed! Ha ha! I'm such a genius!"  
  
"Could we at least wait until morning?" Ryoko asked, yawning.  
  
"But the clock's ticking, if we don't act soon, it may be too late!" Ayeka commented.  
  
"Actually, time is much slower in the void universe, so we have plenty of time, at least I think we do. And with all the work I'm going to have you guys do, you'd better get some rest tonight, but don't sleep in too long."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Yugi! I know you're here! Show yourself!" Tenchi called out as he looked around.  
  
"…Well, I'm not sure if you're planning something or not, but really, I think you shouldn't, I mean…you're dead, I defeated you fair and square. All that's left for me is to get the girl, heh heh." Tenchi laughed nervously.  
  
"You know, this is a really nice place, I mean…It's Sakuya's memory but you've probably seen it too, so you can maintain it when she's gone…Maybe even give it your own little personal touch. All I'm really asked, is that you just leave us alo-ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!" Tenchi groaned in pain as he flew across the room, landing on the couch. Something had hit him, but he couldn't see what.  
  
His eyes opened, he looked around, but could see nothing. "Oh, no one's here."  
  
He tried to move, but appeared to be held down by something, maybe someone.  
  
"What the he-ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!"  
  
He was flipped over into the air and landed hard on the floor.  
  
"Yugi!" He cried out weakly. He tried to get up, but was kicked in the face by the apparently invisible force.  
  
He tried getting up once again and attacking, but missed only to be hit again from the other side.  
  
He jumped up, taking a battle stance his grandfather had taught him. He opened up his senses, becoming aware of everything in his surroundings as he attempted to seek out his invisible foe.  
  
Yugi, of course made the first blow, but Tenchi was more prepared for it, and quickly made a counter attack in its direction, this time making contact with something.  
  
He was hit again, he blocked, and kicked, apparently sending Yugi crashing into some furniture because it moved around and broke in when she ran into it.  
  
He heard rapid footsteps as she got up and when charging at him. He blocked it, and once again counter attacked. With expert grace and efficiency he continued to fight Yugi, but it ended with a draw, and Yugi finally decided to show herself.  
  
"Well, I'll be! So you really are Yugi! Nice combat outfit by the way." Tenchi said, noticing her more movement-allowing, but no less elegant- looking attire.  
  
"As much as I'd like to thank you for that complement…no, I don't think I will." Yugi said.  
  
"What do you want, Yugi?"  
  
"Well…I DO want you to die…but then I wouldn't have a way to get back to the real world…so I think I'll let you live for at least a while…maybe for a good amount of time."  
  
"What? You're trying to make a bargain?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious? Your life and Sakuya's for a new body to use in your universe. You get two things…that's quite an offer I'm making, you get to keep your life, and the girl, and all I get is to get on with my important business in your universe."  
  
"And if I refuse?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious, you and your precious Sakuya will die!"  
  
"And how exactly are you going to kill me?"  
  
"Well, there are several ways…for one, I could do this…"  
  
Suddenly, a dagger materialized, and Tenchi jumped into a chair, instantly reclining it, the dagger stopping only a couple centimeters from his neck.  
  
"One of the ideas I have." Yugi said, grinning evilly.  
  
For a moment, Tenchi felt hopeless, but then it something popped into his mind…  
  
"What exactly is the use of a dagger…" Tenchi said, getting up as the dagger passed through him without doing any damage, "…that isn't even real?"  
  
Tenchi grabbed the dagger from the point it was hovering in mid-air and threw it at Yugi, and it also passed harmlessly through her.  
  
"It's only real if I think it's real."  
  
"You learn quickly…but I wonder…"  
  
Bolts of lightning began to course through Tenchi's body and he cried out in pain.  
  
"If you can be harmed by THIS!"  
  
But his cries of pain soon became giggles of laughter.  
  
"Stop it! That tickles! And you know why? Because I BELIEVE it tickles!"  
  
"Very funny, Tenchi…I can see your sense of humor is still intact. But you wont be laughing now." Yugi said, "I may not be able to harm you…but there's someone here in this universe I CAN harm!"  
  
She pulled out Sakuya from what seemed like nowhere.  
  
"Tenchi!" Sakuya cried out.  
  
"Sakuya!"  
  
"Now can we negotiate? Hmmmm?"  
  
To be continued in Chapter 5  
  
JDHGamer: I managed to write a longer than usual chapter today, but I'm going out of town tomorrow, so I'll have to work on it over some more school days, plus some extracurricular stuff I'll be doing that week, and probably for a while after. But I hope I can get the rest of the story done by the end of next week. Since it's already written on paper, I don't have to worry too much about rushing it and making it a lower quality than it should be. Anyway, once again, I hope you've enjoyed this, and please Review, just provide some good constructive criticism.  
  
Also, I'd like to make a bit of a point about rushing into the action, I think I did that because it seems a bit typical in Tenchi in Love stories, in the first one, almost right away he started disappearing, and in Tenchi in Love 2, he disappeared almost in the beginning. Plus, I should mention that the real action doesn't take place until this chapter.  
  
Anyway, that's all…cya next chapter! 


	5. Hostage Situation

JDHGamer: Well, my mom got sick and I've delayed typing this up so long that I only have about 15 minutes now. lol  
  
Anyway, I'll go ahead and start the next chapter, and hope I can get enough typed to make it a decent length.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Washu, busy getting everything set up, heard a beeping sound from the communication console.  
  
"Now of all times!" she said, a bit annoyed, "Well, at least I'll figure out if it's Yugi or not…I'm practically hoping it is, since I don't want to have set all of this up for a false alarm…but then again…well, I'll find out first anyway."  
  
She opened up the link to see Tenchi, with Yugi in the background apparently holding Sakuya hostage. Well, at least it is Yugi, and she is a threat now, but right now it looks like there's some trouble.  
  
"Um…Washu?" Tenchi said a bit nervously.  
  
"What is it, Tenchi?" Washu said, with contrasting calmness.  
  
"Well, I think you'll have to start working on a second body, because I guess Yugi wants one too. And well, she's holding Sakuya hostage, so you'd better do something, yeah…um…the body, yes! For Yugi, then she'll let Sakuya go. And I don't want to have come to this universe putting my life in danger just to come back empty-handed, and this is really important to me…so do something." Tenchi tried to make the use of the word "something" not too obvious.  
  
"Here's the data you'll need to make the new body, it'll be simple for someone like you. It will give you 'something' to do. No plan B will be necessary." Yugi said.  
  
Washu saw the data appear on a nearby terminal.  
  
"Well, you'd better get this done soon, or else I may become impatient, and when I get impatient, I tend to start killing people. That is all."  
  
And with that, the communication went out.  
  
"Don't worry, Tenchi…we will be doing something. I just hope it'll work." She went to the console with the new data, and despite the fact that it would probably be quite fascinating to study, she deleted it without hesitation.  
  
"Now are you going to give Sakuya back?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"What? Do you honestly think I would keep my word to you? Ha! It wasn't even a promise…and even if it were, it would have been meant to be broken!" Yugi replied with an evil laugh.  
  
"Don't you need us alive to get to your new body?"  
  
"Oh, not really. If Washu follows my instructions to the letter, my new body wont even need to be connected! Now…first you'll watch your precious Sakuya die!"  
  
"No! Sakuya!" Tenchi was at first stopped by a field, but then plowed right through the illusion, he leaped towards Yugi and Sakuya. Yugi let out a maniacal laugh as Tenchi felt himself pulled into another world, a world filled with crystals. A world, that quite obviously belonged to Yugi.  
  
Her laughter continued to echo through the void. Sakuya was nowhere to be seen, but Tenchi could feel that she was still alive…for now…  
  
To be continued in Chapter 6  
  
JDHGamer: I know this one is really short, but it was all I could do in 15 minutes, plus…it's an excellent stopping point, which I always like. Anyway, I hope that I'll be able to get the next chapter done tomorrow, if not two chapters. We'll have to see. 


	6. Yugi's World

JDHGamer: Hello, again. After months and months it's finally Chapter 6! The problem is my hand-written version has disappeared! However, I think I remember enough of the story to just write it from scratch. At least it hasn't disappeared as much from my memory as it has outside of it, but it has deteriorated a bit. But I'll try my best to work with what I have. Now, on to Chapter 6.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Washu had just found the locations of the places where they'd need to draw the Jurai energy. Now she just had to send everyone out with her devices to collect it and focus it at Tenchi's location. However if, as her readings appeared to show, Tenchi was indeed inside Yugi's soul, he and Sakuya would have to get out VERY quickly, before the entire universe collapses on top of them. Washu explained this to the crop and sent them out to find the sources of Jurai energy.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"You can't win, you know." Yugi said. "Neither can you," Tenchi replied. "Ah, but you've forgotten one thing: You're on my turf now, and my rules are different. But I think I'll have some fun and actually fight you instead of destroying you right away." "Always childish." "Don't complain, this is going to your advantage, you'll be dieing a bit latter." "Of course." Then the epic fight began. But the thing that would allow Tenchi to win was still being set up.  
  
Sasami and Rhyo-oki ran to the temple, setting up the first device. With the simple press of a button, the laser wires came out and wrapped around the statue. "One down." She said. "Meow!" Rhyo-oki added. Ayeka finally found it, the tree. It was right smack dab in the middle of a forest. She placed the device on it. Mihoshi was lost, again. She had rounded the block seventeen times before she actually spotted it. She put the device on it and left for home. Kiyone found the temple she was supposed to go to right away, and it was a bit harder to spot than Mihoshi's (for the average person, anyway). She carefully placed the device on the statue inside. Mayuka ran through the field of flowers. There was one specific one she had to find, and it was easier to find than it sounded, it was quite a unique flower. The device had to be made small, obviously. She very carefully attached the device to the flowers stem. "Don't worry, daddy, we're almost done. Of all the times for it to start raining, this had to be the worst. Ryoko ran through the forest, looking for the tree that would ultimately save Tenchi's life. The unfortunate side-effect was that it would also end up saving Sakuya as well. Perhaps Sakuya had been killed or something, she could only hope. But then again, although Tenchi was very dear to her, Tenchi had never really shared much more than friendship (and tolerance) to both her and Ayeka. Perhaps this level of equal friendship was confused for an indecision of which one he should love. But in truth, did he really love either of them, or wish to? Ryoko had to admit to herself that perhaps Sakuya was the right one for Tenchi, someone not caught up in a battle for his affections, someone who loved him and he could love back. But Ryoko wanted that for herself. Her parents had abandoned her when she was young. She had wanted a sense of belonging, even love. That's why she joined the space pirates, to BELONG to something. But then she was banished to that accursed tomb. But then she met Tenchi, who she at first used to vent her anger. But then she saw his inner strength, and started to like him. She wanted to belong to him, and for him to belong to her. And in a way, that can still be true. Just because he doesn't love her intimately doesn't mean she cannot have the love and belonging of friendship. She thought, she feared that Sakuya would take that away from her, but in reality, no one can take away friendship. 'This is where I belong' she thought to herself 'With Tenchi, Ayeka, Sasami, and everyone.I am part of their family.' And with that thought, she found the tree and placed the device on it, completing the task. "Good luck, Tenchi, I sure hope this works."  
  
To be continued.  
  
JDHGamer: Another kind of short chapter, but hey! At least I finally got to typing it up. ( Cya next chapter! 


	7. Escape

JDHGamer: Here it is, the last chapter of the "action" part of the story. After this it's all about "Tenchi in Love". lol Anyway, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Okay, it's all connected now, all I have to do in pin point Tenchi's location. This could take a bit." Washu said.  
  
Meanwhile, Tenchi is fighting for his life. He had just drawn his sword, and Yugi had created hers out of her own negative energy. The fight was getting quite intense. Yugi finally pushed Tenchi down to the floor. "Prepare to die, Tenchi." Yugi said, preparing to strike, then when she moved her sword downward Tenchi stopped it with his bare hand! "What?!" Yugi said, "How is this possible?!" "You are the one that needs to prepare." Tenchi said as he got up, glowing with Jurai energy. "No!" Yugi said, "This can't be happening! I'm immoral! IMMORTAL!" And with that Tenchi proved she was not "immortal". Just then, the world around him began to fall apart, then he remembered. "Sakuya!" He rushed through the rows of crystals and finally found her. "We've got to get out of here!" "I can help with that." A voice from Tenchi's watch said. And they both disappeared as the world completely dissolved into nothingness.  
  
Back in Washu's lab.  
  
"Made that new body just in time." Washu said, "I'm such a genius! I don't even need a DNA sample anymore with this new technology I created, I just need photos, and some memory data, which I so conveniently found in Tenchi's brain." "You've been digging around in my mind again, Washu? How many times have I told you not to do that?!" "Hey, you wanted Sakuya back, didn't you? It's the only way I could do it, really." "You should've at least asked for my consent." "Why take the hassle, knowing how much you care for her, I knew you'd say yes." "You would, wouldn't you?" Sakuya asked, reminding everyone that she's actually back. "Sakuya!" Tenchi said before running to her and taking her in his arms, "It worked!" "Why do you sound so surprised?" Washu asked, "Of course it worked! I invented the process for heaven's sake!" "Never doubted it for a second!" Tenchi said. "I think he's just glad it did work." Sakuya added. "Well, why don't you go upstairs and tell everyone the good news. They should be back by now." "Back?" Tenchi asked, "Back from what?" "From giving you that Jurai energy, of course!" "Oh, I should've known."  
  
To be continued in chapter 8.  
  
JDHGamer: I'm writing several quick chapters today, this may be the last, but who knows, I might go ahead and do the next one. But after that, I'll take a break, definitely. Cya next chapter! 


	8. Marry Me?

JDHGamer: I'm definitely going to include a final thoughts chapter when I'm through with this thing, I might start working on it ahead of time, but it'll only be finished when the story is finished. Likely it will layout the story chapter by chapter giving a commentary on why I did what. Thanks to KiReI AyUmI for the review, I really tried to make sure that Ryoko's character would end up (more or less) resolved. I will talk more on that subject in the final thoughts section. Now, once again, we proceed onwards to the story.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Everyone was glad to see Tenchi back, and they were even glad to see that Sakuya was safe as well, if only because of everything they had to go through to help Tenchi save her. Mayuka was the most happy of the bunch. "Didn't I promise you I'd come back?" Tenchi said. "You always keep your promises, daddy." Mayuka replied. "Of course he does." Washu said, stepping in the room, "Just as surely as all of my devices work." "They don't always work." "Well, I get them working eventually, don't I? They just take a little trial and error sometimes." "Right." "At least she didn't have any of that 'trial and error' this time." Ryoko said. "Maybe we should start thinking about how we are going to accommodate Sakuya." Ayeka said. "Well, there's my room." "Oh, no you don't." Ryoko said, "She may be your one true love or whatever, but as long as you guys aren't married, you're going to sleep separately." "It's not like we'd do anything that only married couples do." Tenchi said, "Or, rather, what should be limited to only married couples doing." "Well, as a safety precaution you two should be in separate places, at least until you're engaged." "Speaking of which, I have to go to the mall sometime." "For what?" "Isn't it obvious?" Ayeka said. "Oh, I shouldn't have even brought it up in the first place." "Oh come on, they're great together." Sasami said. "I know that, it's just.this is all so sudden." Ryoko said, one of those looks coming on her face. They all laughed.  
  
Later on, everything was arranged. Tenchi would sleep on the couch and Sakuya would be in Tenchi's room until an engagement was official, at which a time Ryoko suggested that Washu install security cameras in there. Tenchi, of course, was against this, and Washu wouldn't do it unless Tenchi agreed to it. So that wouldn't happen. A few days later, Tenchi got back from the mall. He had a bag with the name of a jewelry store on it, he was heading up to his room, where Sakuya was just hanging out (they could be in there together during the day, of course). He opened the door, Sayuka saw him and smiled. "Hey, Tenchi." She said. "Hey, Sakuya. I just got back from the mall." "I can only guess what you have in that bag from Shinji Jewelers." Sakuya said, "But if I'm guessing right, the answer is 'yes'." "I haven't even asked the question yet, would you at least give me a chance to do that?" "Well, just let me get something first." "What?" "Well, I went to the mall too, I went in a bit after you left." "How did you get back so quickly?" "Washu gave me a porta-portal." "How convenient." "She needed someone to test it, anyway." "Thank God it worked and didn't do something really bad to you." "I have faith in her technology, since that's what saved me." "Okay, well go get the ri-err.whatever it is you got." She dug around the dresser, and finally pulled out her own bag. "Here it is." "So, which one of us is going to ask?" "Well, I already answered your unasked question." "But do you really know I was going to ask you to marry me or was it some other question you thought I'd ask?" "Well, are we getting married or what?" "I think we totally screwed this tradition up." "Well, if we want to go by tradition, just ask." Tenchi dug the case out of the bag, opened it, knelled, and asked, "Sakuya, will you marry me?" "Yes, I will." Sakuya then got up and told Tenchi to stand up and she knelled before him. She opened her case. "And Tenchi, will you marry me?" "Of course I will." Tenchi said, "I thought only one of us had to ask." "I thought it would be neat if we asked eachother." "Well, it caused enough confusion, I think." "Let's just go and announce it." "Sure, let's go."  
  
To be continued.  
  
JDHGamer: Well, there you have it; next chapter is some events leading up to the wedding. The wedding will come in the chapter after that, and I believe that will wrap things up, that is, until I continue the story of a series of stories set in my universe called "Tenchi Americana!" The next chapter will explain why it's called that. ;) Cya! 


	9. Good News

JDHGamer: Well, this is the last chapter I'll be working on today. I hope to work on some more of the story tomorrow (maybe wrap it up too). So without further ado:  
  
Chapter 9  
  
No one was all that shocked at the announcement. If anything, they wondered why it took so long. Preparations were beginning for the wedding. The guest list, the reception, where the wedding would take place, the pastor, the wedding style, etc. They settled for a more American-style wedding with some Japanese characteristics (like the kimono dress). "Sakuya! I've got a lot of great news! First off, I managed to pull some strings and get Ayumi Hamasaki to sing at our wedding, and reception. (Sakuya was a BIG fan [and so is the author of this fan fiction])" "OHMIGAWD! I'm not sure I can take any other good news than that." "Well, there is a bit of a downside, but Washu can get past that easy." "What is it?" "We just received a scholarship offer from a university in California." "For what?" "Some project we did in school." "What about the others?" "Washu can somehow transport this whole place to some land she managed to purchase." "How does she do these things? (Maybe because it helps the plot)." "I have no idea, but she can also instantly make everyone of them American citizens. She has apparently made a lot of 'connections', she's the one that helped me get Ayumi at the wedding." "She sure helps out with a lot of things." "She said something about having to multitask all the time because otherwise she'd get bored." "Well, tell her thank you for me." "I will. After I do all this other stuff. I'd better get to work on the wedding." "Yeah, me too."  
  
Too be continued.  
  
JDHGamer: Well, that's it for this chapter. Yeah, I know it was a bit short, but my last chapter was a bit longer than usual. And the next chapter will be REALLY long. I think I might make another one for the reception and departure. So that'll make 11 chapters in all, and then the afterthoughts. So cya next chapter! 


	10. The Wedding

JDHGamer: Here we go again, now we're at the 10th chapter, and it's sure to be historic. And I'm going to work on the wedding chapter before my fellow Sakuya/Tenchi fan fiction writer gets to his version of a Tenchi-Sakuya wedding. First off, I'd like to thank Dr. Neil Chadwick for his wonderful wedding ceremony transcript. Please look him up on your favorite search engine (because I have to promote him for fear of being sued or something lol). Since the site doesn't seem to request permission, and I'm not using the whole thing (I'm just using it because I don't know a wedding ceremony's procedures by heart). So, with out further ado, the wedding ceremony and a few things that happen before it:  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The night before the wedding…  
  
Tenchi and Sakuya try their best to get some sleep before the big day, but like Christmas Eve, there's just so much excitement. And Sakuya had also become bothered by a thought she had.  
"Tenchi?"  
"Yes, Sakuya?"  
"I got had a scary thought…"  
"What is it?"  
"Yugi created me to love you and to separate you from Ryoko and Ayeka…"  
"She didn't succeed, that's all over now…"  
"But, that means…my entire purpose was just to love you, it's strange, like I didn't have a choice or anything…"  
"I don't think anyone really chooses to fall in love, it just happens."  
"But Yugi made it happen."  
"Who knows, maybe there's someone up somewhere who made me fall in love with you. Perhaps that person made me for you like you were made for me. It doesn't matter, the point is we love each other, and want to spend our lives together."  
"I guess you're right…I know you're right."  
"Aren't I always?"  
"Not always, but a good deal of the time."  
"You're just saying so that if we get in arguments I can't cite what you said."  
"Maybe. Goodnight Tenchi."  
"Goodnight Sakuya."  
  
The next day…  
  
It was the big day at last, and Tenchi hated not being able to see the bride until the ceremony. But he guessed it would make the moment all the more special. He had absolutely no regrets, and was not too nervous (except about Ayeka and Ryoko. But he was happy they came and seemed to accept the marriage). He really thought that after everything that happened, what could possibly get in the way now? (to reassure the readers, I will comment now that this does NOT foreshadow something going wrong, so don't say I had you worried for nothing. lol).  
The strangest thing was getting people together. For instance, the best man, he didn't know anyone who could fill that role…that was a problem. Fortunately, Sakuya knew someone, and Tenchi had to get to know him really good over the few weeks before the wedding. But Sakuya definitely knew what kind of guy Tenchi could respect, and it all worked out. Also, Tenchi had to work around the fact that Sakuya neither had a father nor a brother. So he decided to have Grandfather escort her instead. Then there were the guests. Including his family from Jurai (thinking of that made Tenchi go from not too nervous to a bit more nervous). Fortunately, the wedding could be smaller because Sakuya really didn't have much of a family. The bad part was that Tenchi apparently had a VERY large family. Nearly big enough to make up for Sakuya's lack of a family, which could either be good or bad, but it would most likely be bad. Tenchi could only hope that the ceremony would go through peaceably.  
In the meantime, Sakuya didn't have a care in the world (she didn't have as much experience with trouble as Tenchi did). And was looking at her wedding gown in the mirror, this was the day she had been looking forward to her whole existence, and she had no regrets.  
The musical prelude had come to an end and the Pastor, Groom, and the Best Man entered from the side. Then "Here Comes the Bride" started to play, and Tenchi's heart begun to flutter even before the doors opened. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw her, and she was at the back of the line. After the Brides Maids and the Maid of Honor came down the aisle, Sasami and Mayuka, who were both flower girls (they couldn't decide which one to use so they decided the more the merrier) walked down throwing Sakura petals. Then Tenchi nearly feinted when Sakuya came into clear view, fortunately, he just fell over, causing a gasp from the crowd. He got up and said "Sorry," then the music, and the march, continued. Finally she was standing beside him at the altar and he just couldn't take his eyes of her face, which was beautiful, even underneath the veil.  
"We are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses to join together Tenchi Masaki and Sakuya Kimashrio in the bonds of holy matrimony. Marriage is a sacred thing; therefore they do not join light-heartedly, or unadvisedly; but thoughtfully and happily. We share the joy of Tenchi and Sakuya, who now come together for the love of one another; uniting two hearts and lives, blending all interests, sympathies, and hopes."  
"And now Tenchi, do you take Sakuya as your wife, to respect and uphold as a joint heir to the grace of life?"  
"I do."  
"And do you, Sakuya, take Tenchi as your husband, to respect and to respect and uphold as a joint heir to the grace of life?"  
"I do."  
"Who gives consent for this woman to be married to this man?"  
Both Ayeka and Ryoko got up at the same time and said "I do!"  
The pastor, slightly annoyed, improvised: "And does Tenchi's father also give consent?"  
"Yes, I do."  
The ceremony continued on to some speeches about the importance of marriage and getting to know one another and have a relationship and everything. Tenchi was only paying about 45% attention to that, he was concentrating 55% on Sakuya herself, and visa versa.  
Then came the rings and the vows.  
"Tenchi and Sakuya have chosen rings to be symbols of their marriage covenant. The ring, made of precious and enduring metal, gold, is an outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites their hearts in love which has no end."  
"I, Tenchi, take thee Sakuya to be my wedded wife; to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health; to honor and cherish, until death do us part. Now I pledge thee my faithful love."  
"I, Sakuya, take thee Tenchi to be my wedded husband; to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health; to honor and cherish, until death do us part. Now I pledge thee my faithful love."  
"And now having pledge your love for, and loyalty to each other, and having sealed the pledge with the marriage rings, I do, by the authority vested in me by the city of Tokyo, pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
And with that, Tenchi lifted Sakuya's veil and kissed her deeply.  
When they finally finished, the pastor said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Tenchi and Sakuya Masaki!"  
And with that, in order, everyone left for the reception.  
  
To be continued…  
  
JDHGamer: I hope you enjoyed this chapter; I ended up skipping a lot of parts in the ceremony since they are kind of boring (to some people, anyway). The next chapter will be last before my final thoughts. Also, look for an official website for this fan fiction along with two special music videos I made with music by Ayumi Hamasaki and Verticle Horizon. The lyrics to these songs will appear in the next chapter. Thank you and I'll see you next chapter! :) 


	11. The Reception

JDHGamer: Here we are, at the final chapter of the story. After this, it's a series! :)  
This is the part of the story that wraps everything up and gives me some opurtinity to do something fun.  
So sit back and enjoy Chapter 11 of Tenchi in Love 3: The Search for Sakuya!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The reception was inside Tenchi's house, which was cleared out quite well to fit everything inside, including the rise for the table where the Bride and Groom sit, and the DJ Rig where Deejay Gamer(Author's Cameo! [That's my DJ/Musician name]) sat.  
After a couple speeches, the real party began. Ayumi was on the stage signing "Depend on You":  
  
anata ga moshi tabidatsu  
(If you go on a trip,)  
sono hi ga itsu ka kitara  
(If that day comes,)  
soko kara futari de hajimeyou  
(let's start together from there.)  
  
mezashite ta goal ni todokisou na toki  
(When you thought you'd reach your goal)  
hontou ha mada tooi koto ki tsuita no?  
(did you notice it was really still far away?)  
ittai doko made ikeba ii no ka  
(How far should you go?)  
owari no nai hibi wo dou suru no?  
(What will you do on the endless days?)  
  
zutto tobi tsudsukete tsukareta nara  
(You fly on and on. If you're tired)  
hane yasumete ii kara  
(you can rest your wings, so)  
watashi ha koko ni iru yo  
(I'll be here.)  
  
anata ga moshi tabidatsu  
(If you go on a trip,)  
sono hi ga itsu ka kitara  
(if that day comes,)  
soko kara futari de hajimeyou  
(let's start together from there.)  
  
hitosuji no hikari wo shinjite miru no?  
(Will you try to blindly believe in the light,)  
sore tomo kurayami ni obieru no?  
(or will you fear the darkness?)  
zutto tobi tsudsuketa tsubasa ga mou  
(If your ever-flying wings)  
habatakezu ni iru nara  
(can flap no longer,)  
watashi ga atatameru yo  
(I'll warm them.)  
  
anata no koto hitsuyou to  
(There must be someone)  
shite iru hito ha kitto  
(who needs you.)  
kanarazu hitori ha iru kara  
(That person)  
anata ga hitsuyou to suru  
(is surely always)  
hito nara itsu mo kitto  
(smiling by your side.)  
tonari de waratte iru kara  
(You fly on and on. If you're tired)  
  
zutto tobi tsudsukete tsukareta nara  
(You can rest your wings, so)  
hane yasumete ii kara  
(I'll be here.)  
watashi wa koko ni iru yo  
(Sometime everyone goes on a trip,)  
  
itsu ka ha mina tabi datsu  
(and that day will surely come.)  
sono hi ga kitto kuru ne  
(As much as we can throw everything out,)  
subete wo sutete mo ii hodo  
(the tale of two people)  
kore kara hajimatte iku  
(that begins here)  
futari no monogatari ha  
fuan to kibou ni michite ru   
(is filled with anxiety and hope.)  
  
[Author's note, the translation did not sinc-up with the lyrics line-by-line, apparently, but the translation is in there, at least.]  
  
Then DJGamer took over with his music selection, starting with Faye Wong's "Eyes on Me (Techno Almighty Mix)".  
Tenchi and Sakuya danced the night away, but not in the meantime, the guests where also conversing.  
"So, now that Tenchi's married, will you reconsider having us arrange a suitor for you?" Azusa asked Ayeka.  
"No...thank you. The last one you got me looked like a cross-dresser!"  
"He did?"  
And...  
"So you're Tenchi's daughter?"Misaki asked.  
"Yep."  
"You're just so ADORABLE!!"  
(Uh oh!)  
"Please, you're hurting my face."  
So...  
"Finally you're grandson has chosen someone." Funahao said to Yosho (A.K.A. "Grandpa")  
"Yes, I'm very proud of him."  
"Aren't you forgetting something?"  
"What?"  
"The tea..."  
*Sweatmark*  
"Sorry."  
And back on the dance floor...  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a very special guest here today, direct from America, it's Vertical Horizon!" Deejay Gamer exclaimed as the band got on stage.  
"Thank you very much everyone, we're glad to be here at this very special event. After Washu explained all the strange things that Tenchi and Sakuya have been through, we decided that this song fits well with the events that brought them back together." Matt Scannell, the lead singer said, "We didn't believe it at first, but after seeing Washu's lab, we believed that just about anything is possible. In any case, we think that this song best describes Sakuya, because she is Tenchi's 'Miracle':"  
  
"It's taken much too long   
To get it right   
Would it be so wrong   
To maybe find someone   
A miracle...   
  
And all you really need   
Is everything you could never be   
And so you'd give it all   
For a miracle...   
  
Is there a trace   
Inside her face   
Of a lonely miracle...   
And so you wait   
And lie awake   
For a lonely miracle...   
  
You never really know   
What it is   
Not until it goes   
And if it comes again   
It's a miracle   
  
But what you miss is love   
In everything below and up above   
And could she bring it all   
A miracle...   
  
Is there a trace   
Inside her face   
Of a lonely miracle...   
And so you wait   
And lie awake   
For a lonely miracle...   
  
All you wanted was a (miracle)   
All you needed was a miracle   
A miracle...   
And all you wanted was a (miracle)   
All you needed was a miracle   
A miracle...   
  
It's taken so long to get it right   
Could it be so wrong   
To maybe find someone   
A miracle...   
  
Is there a trace   
Inside her face   
Of a lonely miracle...   
And so you wait   
And lie awake   
For a lonely miracle...   
  
Is there a trace   
Inside her face   
Of a lonely miracle...   
And so you wait   
And lie awake   
For a lonely miracle..."  
  
"Thank you everyone, goodnight!"  
After a few more songs were played, the reception was over and a plane was waiting for Tenchi and Sakuya.  
As the sun set, the plane flew into the horizon, on it's way to Hawaii.  
  
THE BEGINING  
  
JDHGamer: Okay, so this chapter wasn't so much about the story as it was about the songs and having Tenchi's family make a return. But this is, as the final two words suggest, only the begining.  
Thank you for reading this story and please take some time to read my final thoughts. 


	12. Final Thoughts

Tenchi Muyo In Love 3  
Final Comments  
  
Chapter 1  
This is setting up for the rest of the story. I start with Tenchi's Narration, which always seems to start a Tenchi in Love movie (or at least someone does it, I think).  
At the beginning, Tenchi is depressed, and seeks Washu's help (knowing that Washu can do just about anything, even bring back the shadow of a dead Goddess). The ultimate solution, now that I've read some similar fan fictions, is rather unique, although mainly because of my ignorance which lead to the creation of another universe. Anyway, the idea of going into a "void universe" where souls go was incredibly interesting.  
Mayuka I added to the story, of course, because of my love for the character, which is why I had her brought back in the first place (in one of my not-so-good fan fictions [in my opinion, anyway, it didn't get much of a review from anyone]). I feel she plays a very emotional role in this story, particularly. She has a love for her father, and she's a unique character in the way that Tenchi can return that love without having to worry (too much) about Ayeka and Ryoko. Although she certainly go to the point of obsession with her daughterly love, it's a key part of her personality, and a thing that simply makes her adorable. ^_^  
Also, I think that Tenchi has kinda gotten used to the routine of Washu's solutions to problems having a catch to them, is not only a progression of his character development, but a bit funny as well.  
Sure, I've take liberties to make the entire plan work for Tenchi, but this is my universe, so I can do this, and besides, no one is complaining (yet).  
Then there's Tenchi's incredibly long speech, which explains a lot of things, plus the theme of family that I've incorporated into the story.  
Then, there's the promise to Mayuka, which continues the idea of the Tenchi/Mayuka relationship, which I feel is key in this story, and I'll likely continue to use this relationship in future stories.  
  
Chapter 2  
The effect of the universe trip is in fact a visual effects idea I had, and is visualized in my head. The idea of basically standing still while worlds and alternate possibilities flash past you, was a very interesting one (as I've commented about some other ideas I've had in this story). If this were a movie, this would make an awesome visual effect.  
Also, the concept of memories of Tenchi's apartment allowed me to create a setting that does not need too much describing (if you've seen the TV show, that is).  
Also, there's the empathic link Tenchi seems to have with Sakuya (because of Tenchi's Juari powers, most likely). That and the fact that he's inside her soul can have a kind of aura effect or something like that.  
Also, the concept of time passing by differently is also "interesting" lol. I feel that it matches with my multiverse theories (see my guide to the multiverse in the crossovers section, or just search for my pen name and take a look at some of my other works as well).  
The characters have a bit more time to develop this way, and Tenchi's actions can be much more fast paced and sequential.   
And Mayuka, of course, misses "daddy".  
  
Chapter 3  
Tenchi finds out that he's inside Sakuya's soul. Then he must locate her "persona", which is a manifestation of her that's within her soul. He finds her, of course. Then trouble begins when they discover that Yugi might also be in the void.  
  
Chapter 4  
The dream Mayuka has is something I created in a remake of Tenchi in Love 2 (which is a version with Mayuka in it). In the story, Mayuka dreams her father was taken away from her (and if you've seen the movie, he was), so she has prophetic dreams about her father (going along with my idea of empathic links, apparently).  
Oh yes, and I guess I repeated myself in a later chapter, I might change it because it's weird. Anyway, the fight scene was…*ahem*…fascinating (you thought I was going to say interesting, weren't you…well, you were right, but I changed my mind).  
Then she takes Sakuya hostage and…  
  
Chapter 5  
The negotiation takes place and really a bunch of these chapters don't have much thought I can comment on beyond synopsis and saying how interesting or fascinating my ideas were. Washu does have a development when she decides to delete Yugi's file, but that's about it. Then we end up in Yugi's soul.  
  
Chapter 6  
Here's where I need to change it a bit, and by the time you read this, it will (hopefully) be changed. Saying that Washu had just figured it out is a lie now that I've read back a bit. Now I see she talked about it before. The revision will state that she simply figured out where the sources of the energy are. You should be able to read it by now.  
Here is the key moment where I resolve Ryoko's love for Tenchi, and return to the theme of family and belonging. I feel that T+R fans, and the one who read this definitely was pleased with the way it was done. It makes sure that Ryoko accepts Tenchi and Sakuya without seeming out of character. Of course, Ayeka is a bit easier, because she, I think anyway, has resolved her feeling for Tenchi in the way that she wants what's best for him, and if that means him being with a woman other than her, she can live with that.  
I decided not to delve too much into that, in fact, I only delved into it slightly. In the end the point is that both of them accept Sakuya as the one who's meant for Tenchi.  
  
Chapter 7  
This chapter is self-explanatory, I think.  
  
Chapter 8  
The entire asking to marry thing was basically improvised, as in I made it up on the fly. I think it's kind of hilarious, and it sort of mimics how I think it could happen in real life. My only fear is that I may have taken the dialog too far, and it may have gone on too long.  
  
Chapter 9  
This chapter basically sets up for the new series and also adds Ayumi (my favorite J-Pop artist) to the story.  
Some characters are taking a bit of a back seat during this period in the story, but I hope to give them a greater part in the next chapter. (I'm writing this before I write the chapter).  
  
Chapter 10  
This is the wedding, and I improvised Tenchi nearly feinting because I felt it would be in character for him and would make it more light-hearted and less serious without making it necessarily unserious. Also, I thought that it was DEFINITELY in character for Ryoko and Ayeka to give their consent for Tenchi to marry Sakuya, at least in the wedding setting, because they're giving him up even more so than Tenchi's father is. I had to jump around the wedding transcript for two reasons: #1: I didn't want to bore the reader with a bunch of speeches about marriage, although some people like these speeches, and I myself like most of the ones in the transcript I found, I acknowledge that not everyone finds these things interesting, so I kept the important parts that everyone knows is in a wedding. #2 This is supposed to be a Japanese wedding, so I had to cut around the multiple references to God (which might explain to you why at some points the dialog seems to skip over something mildly important).  
  
Chapter 11  
This is the story where I have the singers and some dialogs with members of Tenchi's extended family, and to just have an exciting receptions, and there were also in here some parts that weren't mentioned, I hope they were givens, however. Like the wedding photos, etc., which I think you can just assume, occurred at some point during the reception.  
I hope to get an anime-style artist to work on some artwork for this project, it will be the final step in the creation of this fan fiction.  
  
And then we continue on to the first episode in Tenchi Americana! Which is "Tenchi in Hawaii!" YAY! The episode will basically chronicle their honeymoon before they head to California for college.  
  
Once again, I thank you for reading this story, and I have to say this is my first complete "epic" fan fiction, and I've been more dedicated to this that to any of my other projects, and I hope to continue my dedication into the new series. But that does not mean I'll lose focus on some of my other projects, which I may end up returning to at some point (probably after the first few "episodes" of Tenchi Americana!)  
  
Also, I'm considering a crazy crossover story called "Tenchi Vs. Ranma!", and a Director's cut of the Tenchi Muyo! Character Bash Fest!  
The website for my universe will be done very soon, hopefully by the time you read this: http://draconic.xtremezero.net/jdhgtu 


End file.
